Corresponding to a development of a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, the requirements to members to be used for a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus have been severer, and the kinds of the requirements have been increased.
For instance, it is necessary for a sealing material that is used for a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus such as a dry etching apparatus and a plasma CVD apparatus to have a vacuum seal performance as a basic performance. In addition, it is also necessary to have performances such as a plasma resistance and a corrosive gas resistance depending on an installing position of an apparatus and a sealing material to be used.
Conventionally, a fluorocarbon rubber to which a fluid is hard to affect has been used for a sealing portion to which a plasma resistance and a corrosive gas resistance in addition to such a vacuum seal performance are required.
However, as an environment has been severer, for a fluorocarbon rubber, performances such as a plasma resistance and a corrosive gas resistance are insufficient. As a result, a new material has been required.
To such a requirement, Patent document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-164027) has been proposed for instance by the present applicant, as a composite sealing material having performances such as a vacuum seal performance, a plasma resistance, and a corrosive gas resistance, capable of preventing the vacuum seal performance from being deteriorated even in the case in which the composite sealing material is repeatedly used, capable of preventing metal particles from being generated in use, capable of being easily manufactured at a low cost, and applicable to so-called a “dovetail groove” which is used for a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus in general.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-164027
For a composite sealing member described in Patent document 1, since a section in charge of sealing is made of rubber, the vacuum seal performance can be prevented from being deteriorated even in the case in which the composite sealing material is repeatedly used. However, a section in charge of a plasma resistance or a corrosive gas resistance is made of a synthetic resin, a member made of a synthetic resin has no elasticity unlike a rubber member, and a relaxation occurs in the case in which the member is repeatedly used. Consequently, adhesiveness with a matching member is deteriorated as a repeated use, and a performance cannot be sufficiently maintained unfortunately.
The present invention was made in consideration of such conditions, and an object of the present invention is to provide a composite sealing material having performances such as a vacuum seal performance, a plasma resistance, and a corrosive gas resistance, capable of preventing the vacuum seal performance from being deteriorated even in the case in which the composite sealing material is repeatedly used, capable of preventing metal particles from being generated in use, applicable to so-called a “dovetail groove” which is used for a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus in general, and capable of preventing performances such as a plasma resistance and a corrosive gas resistance from being deteriorated even in the case in which the composite sealing material is used for a section that is repeatedly opened and closed, such as a gate valve on-off portion.